


" Friends "

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, confused feelings, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: Jongin, Sehun and Tao have been the best of friends since their awkward first meeting at high school. Things were going fine until Tao started blushing whenever Jongin was around, Jongin pretending not to notice it and Sehun who was secretly nursing a broken heart. Drama, tears and confessions ensue. Will their friendship survive? or will they fall apart?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this idea DURING a lecture about irrelevant business stuff lol I am such a great student XD  
> Thank you though! For clicking on this story, i'll hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

_**Prologue** _

_**"  W e     j u s t     t r y    t o    k e e p    o u r    s e c r e t s    i n   a   l i e "** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once upon a time, they were just friends.

Nothing more, nothing less. They were friends. They were happy and they were inseparable.

They were the powerful trio : Tao, Jongin and Sehun.

Everything was fine as it was and nobody wished for more. They thought they would forever remain that way, yet time and fate had their own mischievous plan.

At one point, even they noticed something changed, yet didn't know what it was and how it was changing their relationship.

All that Tao knew, was that his heart started pounding, butterflies rushed to his stomach, and he grew more nervous whenever he caught sight of Jongin.

All that Jongin knew, was that Tao probably had a crush on him, yet he dismissed it and pretended not to notice it , too busy sorting out his own feelings.

And for Sehun, all he knew is that it hurt too much to pretend he was okay, yet he always managed to put on a mask and play along.

They were all in fact, hiding their true feelings for the sake of saving their "friendship".

They were all in fact, afraid of the consequences of their feelings and afraid it would tear them apart.

They were aware that it was an " all or nothing " type of situation, and none of them wanted to take the risk.

Eventually, they will have to. But they don't know that yet.

 

* * *

 

 

**J o n g i n**

 

 

" What if I don't want to be friends with you anymore ? " Jongin said.

Sehun laughed, unaware, munching on the chicken wing he stole from Jongin's plate. Jongin smiled along.

_" What if I want to be something more ? " was what Jongin didn't say._

 

**T a o**

 

" What if I told you a secret ? " Tao said.

Jongin focused his eyes on the steering wheel, hands gripping on it and knowing already what was going to happen. Tao noticed that and gazed down to his lap.

" What If I told you I loved you." Tao finally said.

 

**S e h u n**

 

" I don't know what you're going on about but I'm completely fine!" Sehun countered.

 " You're lying, Sehun." Jongin said, frustrated and gripping Sehun's shoulders.

" I'm fine so let me go!" was Sehun's lie.

_" I can't do this anymore..." was Sehun's truth._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, this story is inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "Friends"

 

**Chapter One**

 

 **"** _The trip that will change everything_   **"**

 

* * *

 

 It was raining.

Sehun stared at the raindrops through the window, palm tucked under his cheek, waiting for his two best friends to arrive. He was sitting in their favorite café, in the booth farthest away from the door. It was their special place. It held many memories of birthdays celebrated together, of heartbreaks nursed together and of moments of utmost happiness and content that they cherished the most. Today, Tao had asked them to meet, saying that he had great news to share with them.

Sehun arrived first, not because he was punctual, but he had an antsy feeling about the news Tao mentioned. The Chinese boy had always managed to get them into trouble, not that they complained of course. Tao was always mischievous by nature, even when they were little kids. That same mischief, although tamed a little, still shined in his deep brown eyes. Sehun wondered, while looking at the rain and the people rushing outside, what kind of news Tao will bring along. He sounded happy and excited on the phone, so Sehun guessed it wouldn't be that bad.

The bell on the cafe door chimed as someone got inside. A little cold air seeped through and Sehun shivered a little, now regretting not dressing warmly enough. He was clad in a simple black hoodie, with nothing but a tank top underneath. He thought it was enough to keep him warm, but the weather got worse as soon as he stepped into the cafe. He didn't even bring an umbrella. Sehun sighed, playing with the macchiato cup he had ordered, knowing that he was bound to get a cold and he hated feeling sick.

A shoulder brushed his as someone took a seat right next to him. Sehun startled as he was deeply taken by his thoughts.

"God, Jongin you need to stop doing that!"

Jongin just laughed, ordering an americano and scones, and teasingly sitting flush next to Sehun.

"It' not my fault you're always day dreaming"

"I'm not day dreaming, I was thinking about what Tao said"

Jongin hummed. " Ah, the so called good news. I have a feeling it's going to be good news for him and bad news for us"

Sehun couldn't help but laugh, and Jongin did too, remembering all the times they got in trouble because of Tao's awesome plans, as he liked to call them. The door to the cafe opened again, and Sehun shivered once more. This time, it didn't escape Jongin, who immediately frowned.

"Aren't you wearing too little clothing?" Jongin said while touching Sehun's arm, trying to feel if the boy wore anything underneath. " Sehun ..." Jongin began. 

"It's okay! I'm not even that cold, I promise"

"What do you mean you're not cold? You're shivering! and...did you even bring an umbrella?"

Sehun avoided Jongin's scolding gaze. " I just forgot it..." Sehun said in a little voice. Jongin huffed, and began to take off his coat.

"Jongin, no.. now you're the one who's gonna get cold-"

Jongin ignored Sehun's protests and proceeded to make the younger boy wear the coat, feeling satisfied when he was finished. Sehun too, could not deny that the coat was definitely warm and comfortable, with Jongin's scent being ever so present in it.

"Even if I get cold, I have my sweater on. You look like you're freezing Sehun"

Sehun couldn't deny that, so he sheepishly smiled. "Thanks.."

"You're welcome buddy" Jongin winked.

"Oh god, again with the winking, I thought we talked about this!"

"What's wrong with my winking ?". The waitress came by with Jongin's order as they were talking. Jongin winked at her and the poor girl blushed. The naughty boy then turned to Sehun while saying " See! my winking is very attractive I might say" to Sehun who was dying from laughter at this point. Jongin had always this natural talent at making an easy going and funny atmosphere. Things were never awkward when he was around. Jongin could make a very dull situation into a fun one with his witty, sarcastic and somewhat narcissistic remarks. That is why Sehun enjoys his company so much.

"Speaking of which, why are you here so early? Tao said to meet at 12pm, It's only 10:30 now." Jongin asked, looking at his watch.

"Same goes to you" Sehun countered " How on earth did you manage to wake up early, on a sunday!"

"I was bored and too excited"

Sehun raised a brow, "Excited?"

"Well, we didn't see each other in a week. Finals really drained me out, and I kind of missed you guys" Jongin ended with a smile. "Now tell me, why are you here so early?"

Sehun bit his lip in hesitation. His fingers were shaking, a habit of his when he gets nervous. Jongin, knowing Sehun so well, noticed and without second thought, reached out and held Sehun's hands. "What's wrong hun...", Jongin asked in a low voice. The voice that Sehun hates, because it always makes him reveal everything to Jongin, and he always ends up pouring his heart out to Jongin. It's not a bad thing to do, but Sehun feels like a burden sometimes. Sehun, once again, made the mistake of looking into Jongin's eyes, for that is the only thing he cannot escape from, and Jongin being Jongin, will do anything to make Sehun talk.

"Uhm..my dad's back", Jongin's grip on his hands tightened, warm and reassuring, "home. So,..."

"I just didn't want to be there when he wakes up." Sehun managed a small smile but it was futile. Jongin could see right through him.

Suddenly, Jongin's palms were pressed to Sehun's cheeks, molding them and playing around with Sehun's face. Sehun's hands clamped around Jongin's arms as he tried to stop his best friend from turning his face into a mess. "Jongin! What are you doing!" Sehun managed to say.

Jongin smiled and stopped, yet his warm palms were always on Sehun's cheeks, now caressing them with his thumbs. The action sparked a million of confused and conflicting feelings inside Sehun's mind and heart. Nonetheless, Jongin's presence and his touch were so warm, Sehun wanted to indulge in them a bit.

"I just hate seeing you sad hun". Sehun smiled a bit more genuinely this time. "And you're staying at my apartment, with me, for a while. Okay?"

Jongin knew well about Sehun's father. A lot of times he would find Sehun hidden in the campus, silently crying, or his mood changes when his father comes back home. Jongin doesn't know the details. All he knows is that Sehun's father makes his son's life a living hell, whenever he comes back from his work abroad, and Jongin hates seeing the sad look on his face. He hates it even more when Sehun tries to pretend everything is okay.

"W-what? Jongin, I can't-"

"You will Sehun. I don't want you in that house okay! Just say yes, please?" Jongin pleaded." You won't be a bother, I know what you're thinking, you idiot"

Sehun blushed because that was exactly what he was thinking. Jongin laughed cooing at him.

"Do you know that your blushing face is extremely adorable!" Jongin said as he went back to torturing Sehun's cheeks. 

Sehun managed to get Jongin's arms off him, huffing "Fine! Just stop!"

Jongin smirked like the little shit that he is. "So is that a yes?"

"Yeah..Thank you Jongin"

"You're welcome, " Sehun smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "Hubby.." Sehun almost choked.

"Wh-what did you call me?"

Jongin laughed, clearly enjoying this. "Well, since you're going to live with me for a while, might as well call you that"

"I'd rather stay at home, " Sehun teased.

"No!" Jongin shouted, holding Sehun by the shoulders. The latter laughed at Jongin's frustration.

"I'm kidding Jongin!"

Jongin glared at him, crossed his arms and faked a pout. He looked absolutely childish doing that and absolutely hilarious at the same time. 

"Come on, Jongin, don't pout!"

Jongin stopped immediately. "Yeah I probably shouldn't. It ruins my charisma"

Sehun scoffed. "What charisma"

"Jongin has plenty of charisma" another voice said.

Sehun and Jongin lifted their eyes to see Tao smirking down at them, and at Jongin in particular.

"Look who's early too. This is a first" Sehun teased.

"Shut up Sehun!" The three boys laughed as Tao took a seat in front of them. " I just couldn't wait to tell you guys about this"

"Well do tell us now" Jongin said.

"You impatient nerds." Tao put on a big smile and his airs of greatness and continued," The fabulous Huang Zitao, sitting in front of you, has managed to get us booked at the amazing camp our university has organised."

Sehun blinked. Jongin raised a brow.

"Uhm, I'd rather die"

"Sehun!" Tao screeched.

"I'd rather get hit by a truck" Jongin joined.

"Why are you guys like this!" Tao huffed. "It's an opportunity for us to enjoy this week break! We haven't had fun likes this in a long time!"

"I get your point, but..." Sehun hesitated.

"Oh please! It's not like you have anything better to do. Don't you guys want to escape from everything? even for a while?"

Sehun and Jongin looked at each other, then at Tao, who was smirking the whole time.

"Okay..." They both said.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!"

"I guess. When are we leaving though?" Sehun asked.

Tao laid back on his seat, and fiddled with his fingers.

"Uhm...Tonight?"

"What?!"

 

**end of chapter one**

 

* * *

 

**Bonus : Texts**

 

* * *

  

_I am terribly sorry for the long wait_

_Please leave me a comment please please ;)_

_special thanks to **@Kai_maaya**_

 

* * *

 

**_Let's be friends!_ **

 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datsebootydoe) //   [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oohselma/) 

****

**Author's Note:**

> STOP HERE and Please leave me some comments guys! I love to read your opinions!


End file.
